The Legacy We Shall Leave Behind
by Written4you
Summary: Morgana path crosses with that of her future companion Loki. Together they cause madness and mischief among all that have the unfortunate chance of coming across the power thirsty pair. Loki/Morgana Thor/Sif
1. What's In A Name?

Chapter 1: What's in a name?

The light had faded from her eyes for months? Weeks? Mere days perhaps? She hadn't the slightest glimpse of time in this nightmarish space that haunted her thoughts and taunted her with past failures. She was vulnerable but she wasn't always so. Oh, little did she know how significant this moment would be in her tale; however she believed it was not her end. She would never succumb to the menacing laughter or the crippling torture sent her way, for she is Morgana who's had her blood spilled by friends and her world shattered by family. Destruction was within her nature because of the heartache and betrayal she had endured.

Now she suffered as a bounty of a war that neither she had a hand in or knowledge of; a trophy of a realm that had been invaded by these monsters. Laughter escaped her brittle, dried lips, who was she to call them monsters when she was the most terrifying of them all. She trusts this thought because she heard the whispers from her mind, the frightening things she had done and might do if set loose into the world once more.

Her capturers learned that lesson the hard way the hour upon taking her in, Morgana eyes were powerful and her hands harmful. She was bound now with a filthy rag wrapped around her eyes and chains completely engulfing her fingers in tight fists. Fond memories were those of the deaths she dealt to these creatures' heads. She smirked in the darkness as she heard them approaching. There is the sound of bustling prisoners and lunatic guards. The cracking noise of the cage they set this raven beauty in was being opened.

"Queen of Nothing! Meet the King of Nowhere!" Bloodcurdling laughter followed that statement from the buffoon of a guard.

Morgan was suddenly cautious as she felt the lurking of powerful magic in her cell. She found herself licking her lips before she opened her parched mouth to say, "You're ensuring yourself a painfully slow death by speaking such insults, bastard!"

The heavy footed jailer threw the cell's newest arrival into the wall as he made pace to beat the outspoken witch, but stopped in his tracks as she heard a masculine voice yell at the guard.

"Thanos said not a hair on her head is to be touched, Rock!" Another jailer she presumed was breaking his silence now, hmm... good. Now she grasped that there were two of them along with her and the King of Nowhere that they brought in. Such little drops of information nourished her thoughts of an escape. The faint whisper of receding footsteps returned Morgana's thoughts to her cell. She felt movement within the walls, but didn't hear any shackles and it was wonderful.

A wide smile found its place on her features. "You may thank me now. "

The movement within her cell abruptly stopped and Morgana was aware of her new companion's attention set on her.

"Thank you?" The stranger almost spat the words out. "I have no cause to thank you nor would I ever indulge you with my presence if I had any say in the matter!"

Morgana tilted her head to the side and looked in the direction of the voice though the rag shielded her eyes. She considered her response but rethought the words she wished to speak.

"For the distraction I graced upon you of course, Your Highness," she said the last words sourly. " Had it not been for my interference, you'd have found yourself bound and gagged! Your magic is powerful and those mindless saps would have surely chained you."

She felt him closing in on her as a surge of panic lets loose in her chest. The unsteadiness threatened to expose her frailty to this sorcerer.

"How do you know of my magic?" His tone showed a touch of curiosity.

Smirking Morgana took a moment to answer him softly, "Such magic, such power that pours from your being could never conceal itself from me."

Morgana felt the hint of closeness that the unknown stranger brings, as he was inches away from her. The fluttering of her heart sends a crimson glow to her cheeks, a blush. She fooled herself into thinking he might care for her story, her magic and lastly her. As instant as those flames of thought cross her mind they were muffled out for he moves away and she hears a disappointed sigh leave her lips.

"You're beneath me. You're nothing but a common servant of Thanos, " he announced as if his words were truth merely for he spoke them; however, they were far from it. Morgana blood boiled and a rage began to show as she shouted to her unwelcomed cell-mate.

"I am servant to no one but myself! I am the rightful Queen of Camelot! The ever soul of its castles and the bricks of its foundation! Don't you belittle my title you- you King of Nothing!" She threw back at him.

The man had the audacity to laugh after she spoke. The laughter rang empty of any joy. It had the sole purpose of infuriating her, but the mischief nestled inside the laughter intrigued her.

"Do tell me ...Oh rightful Queen." He exaggerated the last word, "What might your subjects be doing while their ever so deserving Queen rots within this cruel structure? Do they go governed by the pathetic laws of your land or have they found a new leader whom they adore?" His voice was calm to the ear yet laced with venom.

"Arthur..." She spoke the name harshly. "My half-brother rules them." Taking a deep breath, then continued on. "I only want what is rightfully mine." Morgana's words had her on the verge of tears.

The stillness now surrounding her chilled her to the bone. After a prolonged silence, she believed herself to be alone.

"He escaped the prison." She took a deep breath. "My words fell onto deaf ears. "

Allowing herself to relax, she rested her head against the wall behind her, the rag still obscuring her sight and her chains keeping her bound to that one spot.

"I assure you they hadn't." In surprise Morgana snapped her head in the direction of his smooth voice. "I heard your confession..."

"I-I-I am puzzled to how your magic is hidden from me, where once I felt it like the air that fills my lungs! How had you managed to do that?"

"Ah, that wasn't difficult for me to do. A mere wave of my hand actually." He paused "You can't see me. Shall we fix that for you?" He moved to stand in front of the seated witch. Within seconds, the dim light that coursed through her cell blinded her eyes. She shut them, then attempted to bury her aching eyes in her right shoulder. Amused masculine laughter filled the space between Morgana and the unknown man before her.

"I wonder why your eyes were such a threat?" The puzzle of a question was more for him to solve than for her to answer.

Morgana pulled her face from her shoulder, then braced herself for the assault of light into her sensitive eyes, but found it was bearable the second time around. She was met with a smirking man of dark hair and pale skin. Studying his features, Morgana didn't miss the glimpse of sleepless nights in his eyes and the scabs of blood on his cheek. She found him enchanting and interesting.

"You may thank me now. " ,he said with a mischievous grin.

An unexpected speck of warmth reached her eyes. Soon she'd realized she wasn't the only one intrigued. He examined her features and she wondered what he saw.

"Your name my King?"

He gave her the brightest smile before he answered. "Trying to flatter me? You wish to win my favor? Ah, I suppose you must. I haven't let you out of your chains, Lady- ?"

"Morgana."

"And your Sire's name?

Morgana face morphed into disgust. "I have no Sire that holds my loyalty." Quick to quench her thirst for the stranger's identity, she adds " And you?"

Those words, though appeared to surprise the man, also served to bring a glint of mischief to his eyes.

"Loki." He spoke it in a regal manner.

* * *

**Review please .**


	2. Chapter Two: Mischief And Mayhem

**Chapter Two: Mischief And Mayhem**

The dim jail cell was not suitable for Thor's goats, yet that was where Loki found himself. The second prince of Asgard, whose mere glance once had servants toppling over one another to do as he demanded, was abandoned here.

He cursed his father! Then cursed Thor for being the golden prince, the true prince of Asgard, but no he mustn't dwell on such thoughts. Taking a deep breath, he focused on the creature before him.

Morgana, she had said her name was. It was an odd name, but one he liked nonetheless. Leaning in closer, he examined her the way one might examine a masterpiece of a painting with unwavering attention. Her lashes were black and long, while her eyes an undecided shade between green and blue. At the top of her head sat a crown of disheveled hair, a raven colored mess that fell down either side of her shoulders in tangles and small braids. He imagined how long her hair truly was when set free of the disordered state it was now in.

Loki ran the side of his thumb down Morgana's jawline to her chin before lifting it up gently to get a better look at the witch. An unspoken agreement was known between the two strangers as they both soak in the other's appearance.

Loki considered whether Morgana might be of any use to him. She claimed to sense his magic which meant she had magic of her own.

Alas, what good was their magic when it was controlled by the silver around his neck and her wrists? When he was dragged to this forsaken land after the beating, which was the customary welcome new arrivals received before being taken to this snake pit, Loki's neck had been surrounded with a magical silver brace.

He considered Morgana must be as well since she wore a pair of cuffs that matched the silver around his neck. His magic was limited, which infuriated him endlessly. Reminding himself that those who enslaved his magic with this ridiculous collar, much like Odin had on his pets, would burn when Loki had a plan. Because Loki always had a plan.

"Loki?" She whispered his name softly.

The Jotun born, Asgardian raised man's name was usually spoken in anger or irritation, but never the way Morgana had said it, she'd made it another language all its own.

His eyes darted to hers with intense awareness of her presence.

"You wish to be free of your sentence here, do you not?" She said while shaking her wrists, as to bring attention to her own hideous cuffs.

A mischievous side grin appeared on his face. "I can manage my own escape with the snap of my fingers. That being said, I wouldn't mind a little humor in hearing out your thoughts of freeing yourself, from what did you call it? A sentence?"

Morgana moved her chin from his grasp before straightening herself as she sat. She served him a cold glance.

"You're lying! I know these binds, these creatures outside our cell, this prison, and this wretched land! If you could escape you would have done so before joining me LOKI!" She said his name harshly and now her tone rang true to how every other creature said his name, with disdain.

"Now, now, Morgana have I hit a nerve? Hurt your ever-regal feelings? Forgive me," he mocked.

Morgana's eyes took a lethal stare at her cell companion. "Listen to me, you ungrateful menace! My words ring true if you wish to be free, then I am your only aid as you are mine. That thing upon your neck will get tighter like my shackles and they will dig deeper and deeper into your porcelain flesh till you beg for Thanos to show you mercy. When he bores of your pain he will force your assistance to his plans of destruction. Do you want to be a slave to that purple tyrant? Oh King!"

In a flash of rage Loki found his hands upon Morgana's shoulders, slamming her into the wall that rested behind her."DO NOT MOCK ME YOU WHORE! I AM THE RIGHTFUL KING OF TWO REALMS WHILE YOU'RE BUT A KING'S MISTAKE"

Shrugging his grip off her shoulders, Morgana took to genuinely smiling followed by her letting out an outburst of laughter.

Confusion painted lines into Loki's brow as he studied the witch.

"Ha! I'm sorry." She coughed to restrain her laughter "You're right. I am a king's mistake, but I made sure I was one he could never forget, for I never forgave him for his lies. Loki, if that is even your true name, know I am no liar and I despise those that speak untruths." Closing the distance between her face and his, she added: "I am no whore and your outburst will be forgiven this once, but next time you'll regret ever hurting me." Morgana's eyes flickered a shade of gold as she whispered, "Do we have an understanding?"

No fear was present on Loki's face; rather there was awe with the woman before him. She amazed him and puzzled him. He wanted to unravel her essence; for there was something within her he connected with.

He licked his lower lip as he undid the chain that lifted her arms above her head with a simple spell. Her arms came crashing down to her sides with the chain unthreading itself from her cuffs. Her magical cuffs stayed in place when she lifted her head to whisper her thanks, Morgana was surprised to see the man had moved to sitting across from her on the opposite side of the cell. The space between them now felt like worlds away and she missed the slight closeness they had shared.

"Let us not waste any more of our precious time. Your escape- I mean our escape will be achieved by?"

Morgana fidgeted in her spot. The action was strange and had been the first time Loki saw any nervousness in the outspoken woman.

"Well?" He prodded her to speak. When she stayed silent as a mouse he ran his sleek fingers through his hair. "Damn it! You don't have a plan! You're a better liar than I am! What of your little speech of hating liars and..."

"I'M NO LIAR! It-it is merely that our escape would require some sacrifice on both of our parts." Morgana spoke softly.

He swept a glace at Morgana then stated, "I'm not fond of sacrificing anything I value like my magic, my limbs, and especially my LIFE!" He shouted the last part.

Taking a deep breath to gather her courage, she crawled to his side of the cold prison. Sitting arm to arm she smiled sweetly at him."Thanos' odd spell binds us to his service, thus we must be clever, Loki, and find something stronger than the evil binds he has over us! If we do, then our new stronger binds will free us from his."

Loki stroked his chin as his mind worked on the things that was said to him. "What's stronger than dark magic? What binds would be able to save us?"

Morgana took Loki's right hand in hers, while her own shook lightly. She bit her lip when she met his eyes, but he spoke first.

"Innocence and purity are stronger in magic, but," Loki laughed lightly, "you'll find none of that with me."

"But you will find it with me," Morgana volunteered the answer. A deep blush crept upon her cheeks as she dropped Loki's hand as if it had burned her.

"You'd-?" Loki whispered.

"I will ask you for a sacrifice of your own and before you deny me!" Loki was about to protest but stopped, while Morgana continued, "Know I would offer you my purity. My body and service, which I value for a simple gift."

"A gift?" Loki echoed, unconvinced.

"Yes, for it to work we must bind ourselves together. Which is-"

"Marriage," Loki said calmly.

"Indeed, I only ask you respect that bond by-"

"Morgana, I am the trickster of the two of us. Don't withhold any detail from me or I will unleash my wrath on you!"

"I want you at my side!"

"What?" Loki asked in shock.

"I have no one on my side. I need you to lead me as I roam the realms. I know only of this cage and Camelot!"

A perplexed set of emotions rattled within Loki. He was needed and he knew that; though there was no love between them, Morgana would serve his purpose and aid him. He took to looking her over and suddenly said: "It won't be any different than any other royal arranged marriage, you are a princess correct?"

"I assure you I am."

"Then Morgana, Queen of Nothing." Loki smirked "You'll be my Queen if you'll have me as your King."

The mischief that was Loki would only be matched by the mayhem that was Morgana.

* * *

Please review :)


	3. The Deed

**The Deed**

"You presume I want you" Loki announced as if the concept was laughable

Taking it upon herself to disrupt the stream of hurtful words which Loki had planned to summon from his lips, Morgana spoke:

"Are you claiming otherwise?" She closes the distance between them, ignoring the teachings she had instilled within herself that scolded her for such a display, knowing full well the distance a Lady like herself should keep from the opposite sex, especially one such as Loki was now broken.

"Aren't all red blooded men susceptible to lust, desire and seduction?" Morgana whispered in a voice she had not used up to that moment, for it dripped with sensuality.

Loki's arm grabbed his soon to be wife's waist to pull her form against his own with a smirk on his act demonstrated to her the difference between them. Where Loki was tall and lean, in comparison Morgana was short, yet perfect in her feminine proportions. Her breath quickened as her breasts were heaving, the soft flesh peeked out from the top of her black dress, she bared less cleavage than Loki might have liked but that would change soon enough.

Laughing, Loki took to speaking "You brazen little witch. Trying to seduce me? Tell me m'Lady am I the one who wants you or is the opposite true ? Hm?"

Lifting her gaze to the tall figure who now occupied her thoughts Morgana allowed herself the shameless confession that Loki thrilled her. A minute or two earlier she might have lied to herself saying the chance of an escape is what had her heart racing, but now she knew the truth, so why must she reject it?

Raising her hand with the cuff upon it to touch the cheek of the stranger towering above her, a sense of satisfaction seeped through her when Loki kept his stance as Morgana's fingers wandered greedily up his porcelain skin.

"Is it wrong that I seek your company? I am but a woman and you- a man. If the stars play out as I plan then I will be your wife," She smiles felicitously "Surely I didn't come to that conclusion if I hadn't found you to be enticing on some level "

At her words Loki's jaw clenched leading to a change in the atmosphere between the two, a coldness submerged her where heat once took hold. Morgana had her hand lingering on his face while her eyes searched his for what had caused the abrupt change between them.

"I'm. Not. Like. Other. Men. I am of another breed all together, do you understand WENCH?" He spat the last word which took the raven haired beauty before him by surprise. Taking a few steps away from him till the wall stopped her in her tracks. Morgana at the moment dumbfounded, took to stare at Loki.

"Of course. My mistake" She stated "You're not like any other man I've ever encountered, I sense that. I understand you to be powerful and as terrifying as you present yourself, I must persist you accept my offer."

"You have no clue of what I am. I will bring disorder and destruction to your life Morgana" He admitted, his words would ring true though how true he hadn't witnessed yet.

Tilting her head slightly to the side then straightening it back again all the while keeping a curious gaze on her cell mate, Morgana beamed at Loki.

"Do I have your word on that?"

In utter confusion Loki replied "Are you mad? Does sanity run scarce in your bloodline woman?"

With a satisfied smile on her face, Morgana took Loki's hand onto her own as her tongue brushed lightly over her lower lip, the action went unnoticed by her however Loki held back the desires Morgana provoked within him. Acknowledging to not a soul but himself that ignoring the lust she stirred in him was only proving to be harder than he anticipated.

Loki decided he would surrender to his urges by following a tweaked version of her plan.

Marry the feral creature, use her for the escape and quench his thirst for her once or twice till he tired of her then they'd set out on their own separate paths. That sounded like just the plan he could comply with because he made sure all his wants would be fulfilled. However involving himself with a witch solely to prove the point that he would be immune to her after their marriage was a risky trick, one he might be unaware he is playing on himself.

With the changing of the guards and the barely there candlelight flickering in excitement the time for the exchange of vows arrived. Inside the dark jail cell (at a time Morgana assumed to be the dead of night) had been where the joining of two strangers would occur. Morgana right hand intertwined itself with that of Loki's as her lips parted nervously and magical vows were spoken for none to hear but the two of them. The magic accepted by both soon took to embracing the newlyweds as the cuffs on Morgana's wrists loosened a little and Loki's silver brace did the same. Loki was well composed and stood tall while Morgana smile faded rapidly. Her world began to fall to edged pieces much like shattered glass. Her eyes snapped up to the pompous man that was viewing her with a glint in his eyes.

"Hmm..Dissatisfied with your own spell I take it." Loki stated

"It was supposed to work! We should be free of these shackles!" Morgana blurted out in distress before turning on her heel and pointing an accusing finger at her husband.

"You did this Loki! You wicked soul! I followed the spell through and through -this is your doing!" She glared at him.

"Ah lovely Morgana faulting me doesn't spare you anything" Loki murmured as he leaned his head down to hers, his next words dancing breaths away from her lips "Inconceivable is it not? For a spell to disobey you but in all honesty you haven't upheld your end of the deal"

Her brows creased in confusion "You're mistaken Loki. I had done everything -"

"Except the ever important step of giving your little _sacrifice_ of purity to me" Loki spoke smugly

"I -I - I forgot" She whispered

"Liar" He replied still enjoying himself as she couldn't meet his emerald gaze.

"But my shackles aren't as tight as they once were?"

"Your little eccentric spoken spell accepts the binding of us. Our marriage however as any other must be consummated on the wedding night, or does it differ in your Realm Lady Morgana?"

A blush assaulted her cheeks at his words.

Taking matters into his own hands Loki lips pressed lightly against that of his wife's. In return her lips happily welcomed the kiss. The sensation of his soft lips on hers was gratifying & unraveled a deeper desire she usually kept to herself.

Of the two of them he was bolder in pursing his lust though earlier he had claimed things would be otherwise. His sleek fingers took a life of their own as they began sliding down Morgana's clothed body to grasp at her curves, resenting her dress for depriving him of her skin.

He lightly bit at her lower lip not breaking skin merely coaxing his bride to deepen their kiss Morgana soon found herself parting her lips. Then her own hands moved away from her sides to seek out her husband's hair. Her fingers had no respect for the well kept hair as her digits thrived to mess the straight black hair. A soft chuckle escaped Loki as his bride surprised him with each passing second. These pleasurable exchanges with Morgana were surprisingly addictive for him.

His hands slid down Morgana's body, searching for the buttons and fabric that held up her dress, such a subtle touch brought back Morgana's wits as she pulled away from the warmth Loki's touch offered, regretting it as soon as she had.

"What?! Had you believed being clothed was a smart way to go about it?" Loki said with disappointment apparent on his face.

"I can't do it here!"

"Why?"

Morgana rolled her eyes and set her sights to the door of their prison.

"I'm a QUEEN the rightful ruler of Camelot and you wish to take me like some - - -some harlot?! Those beasts can enter whenever they wish it! I demand your respect and your- -" Morgana stopped as she saw anew look in the depth of Loki's eyes.

Loki had earned himself the title of the silver-tongued one for many reasons in the past, he concluded why not use that skill of his here.

"My lovely Queen, forgive me for not taking into account those that you're too shy to mention.." He took steps to return to her as he continued " It is not of respect or ego that stops you. No, it is rather that nagging voice asking what of compassion and romance?"

Morgana suddenly found her throat dry and swallowed , her gaze hidden behind her long lashes

"Yes? It must be" She whispered to the wind

"Ah ...I hadn't heard you m'Lady Morgana" He said with amusement in his voice.

"I agree with you Loki"

A genuine smile on his usually stone-like features bubbled a sense of comfort within Morgana.

"I'm glad we finally agree upon something. Now what to do of our predicament..hm"

"I fail to see how this is anything but an easy solution"

Loki took to crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the wall with his eyes set on his wife.

"True, the easy solution would be that My Wife lay beneath me as I take to pleasuring her thus freeing us of this " He flicks at the silver brace "Alas our current location isn't to your high standards, so instead of us being done with the deed then taking to the comforts of our freedom...You think it better we waste time in this land where time doesn't pass as any other! Morgana what feels like a day within these walls could be centuries outside!" He said while trying to sway her to do as he wished.

"Surely you understand my stance, you're of royalty . You know." Morgana said helplessly.

"Yes, yes I know but I value my life and want it back. With all due respect hadn't you reached this part in your plan?"

"No, I had merely assumed we could leave here at such a point as now and-then-we -we" She huffed in frustration "You're clever you grasp what I mean."

Irritated though attempting to coax her to free them of this Hel. Loki takes Morgana's right hand in his as he starts placing soft kisses on her knuckles .

"I promise you I will be gentle with you. Morgana once we gain our freedom I give you my word that I will be the compassionate husband you deserve." He wondered to himself if these words he had spoken were mere lies "This isn't the end of our relationship, it has barely begun. I will have many chances to make up for our first night. Do you understand?"

Morgana eyes darted to the door then back to her suddenly sweet husband. Biting her lower lip she nodded to him. In a matter of seconds Loki took to kissing her. Hands returned to their prior places on each other's bodies. Attempting to keep the guards outside unaware of the wonderful mischief that was unraveling inside the young couple tried to keep their voices low.

Loki pulled off the leather he wore before following it with the last layer of clothing on his upper body. He smiled mischievously at Morgana while she admired his lean figure. Morgana considered running the tip of her fingers along the lean lines of Loki's body but talked herself out of it. He was far too smug for her liking, thus admiring even the lean lines on his torso would surely only add to his smugness.

On the floor of the prison cell Loki took to placing his discarded clothing flat onto the ground for Morgana's comfort. She was grateful he still had his leather trousers on for she hadn't a clue how she would react to him in nothing at all. With a timid smile she took her place on the ground, she had forgotten about the monsters outside her jail as Loki grinned down at her.

His lips found a sensitive spot on the side of her neck that he'd constantly shower with kisses and occasional soft bites. He was quick to tug down at the cleavage of her dress, exposing her breasts to him as he kissed her lips passionately. In that one kiss Loki did himself a disservice because he bared his true wants to her without speaking a word. In the manner of his actions Morgana knew her husband wanted the kiss to last as his hands wandered over her skin while taking his time. Morgana observed how much Loki wished to go slow and make love to her, but circumstances dictated they hadn't the luxury of time on their hands.

Loki moved between Morgana's legs as he raised the fabric of her dress higher up her thighs. His trousers undone as he leaned down whispering sweet nothings to his wife between sucking and kissing her lips.

Her hands teased and caressed his skin while she mentally prepared herself for him.

"Morgana you must try to remain soundless" He whispered into her ear to which she nodded.

"I'll try my best to be gentle with you" Loki spoke seconds before slowly pushing his hips forth.

Morgana felt him enter her and bit back a scream. Her nails dug deep into his shoulder blades while Loki couldn't move his gaze from the woman underneath him. She bewitched him terribly so. He kissed her as he moved deeper into her. Morgana cuffs soon fell to the floor as Loki's brace came undone. A smile settled on Morgana's face as she kissed Loki. Their bodies thrived on each other creating such ecstasy for one another. Cherishing the warmth and touch they both had need for so long but hadn't received from anyone till now.

Suppressed moans had been torture for Morgana, she wanted to voice how much pleasure she felt, but that would happen another night.

Loki assured her next time he'd take his time _For Her_, disregarding to speak of any need he had to do it for his own selfish reasons. After the climax of their first night together both of them were hot and their bodies ached for sleep but that wouldn't do. Following it they got dressed and Loki took to kicking at the silver cuffs that left markings on his wife's writs, as planned the door opened and the guards came in due to hearing the sound of the metal colliding with the prison door. The clothed yet disheveled forms of The Queen of Nothing, Morgana and the King of Nowhere, Loki greeted them, both prisoners wore a devilish grin plastered on their faces.

"Ah there you are. We've been expecting you" Loki spoke his words with much malice.

"To be honest I've dreamt of such a day for a long time" Morgana added before her eyes flashed with magic and screams followed from the unprepared jailers.

"Just a bit of fun" Loki smirked.


	4. Escape

**The Escape **

Frantic jailers who appeared to come from every nightmare imaginable, were now succumb to seeking refuge from the two prisoners set loose from their cage. Some jailers would fall to the filthy ground as they groveled to escape the mayhem while others gambled with their life as they faced Morgana and Loki head on.

"Fools! You should have ran!" Loki says, while kicking the center of a jailer's chest. The purple skinned jailer flew into the wall resulting in the sound of his spine breaking from impact.

"Nonsense" Morgana responds. "Where's the fun in that?" She smirks, while unhooking a sword from one of many dead bodies on the ground.

The horrific scene was turning into a bloodbath with no end in sight. Screams of agony are the loudest whenever Morgana confronts her past jailers. This was their day of reckoning and she believes it only fair for her to be their executioner. She had suffered dearly by these beasts and had no reason to hold back her rage.

Loki on the other hand, judgment dictated that he had no need to trouble himself with the pathetic jailers unless confronted by them, he had bigger things on his mind. He concluded that this revolting place would be but rubble when he was through with it. He stands tall as he walks between the fallen corpses seeking a passage to find his intended target.

"Lady Morgana, as delightful as it is to be by your side slaughtering these bumbling twits." He steps on the face of a deceased monster, "We must be going."

"Whatever for? I find it exciting using my magic once more!" She smiles wickedly "I am far stronger than I was before."

She mentions seconds after sending a spell that lights a heavy built jailer on fire. Loki stands behind Morgana then slips his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder, he goes on to whisper in her ear:

"Don't waste your spells and time on these feeble guards. Preserve your energy." He kisses her cheek "As for using your magic, I will enlighten you with this, a mere second won't pass from this day forward where you don't have your natural right of using magic however you see fit."

Morgana closes her eyes and presses her body back against Loki's torso, she relaxes as he soothes her like no other. The few guards still alive, if one was kind enough to call the state they were in such, were exploiting the moment by crawling away from their attackers.

Opening her eyes Morgana beings noticing the savages, she attempts to lunge forward in Loki's arms to catch the cowards but her husband's grip is rigid and keeps her in place. He nibbled lightly on her earlobe then whispers;

"That isn't the path we shall be taking."

Morgana is perplexed, however she feels obliged to discover what he was withholding from her.

"Then guide me." She responds.

Loki studies her till he is satisfied that Morgana won't be too daring and ruin his scheme. He kisses her neck then sets her free as he turns to follow a trail among many presented ahead of them.

Morgana is pulling up the side of her dress to keep the strangely vibrant colors of the guards' blood from latching onto the hem, at the bottom of her dress. The task is difficult while one is occupied by the idea of not toppling over the lifeless bodies at her feet.

Looking over his shoulder Loki witnesses Morgana's slow pursue and takes it upon himself to scoop her up in his arms, while caring her over the threshold of long gone opponents.

She gasps from surprise when he first picks her. She comes to realize her arms had wrapped around the back of his neck, in a sudden urge to keep herself stable.

"My how gentlemanly of you. You have my gratitude." She says.

"Your gratitude is misplaced. I carry you due to lack of patience on my part." Loki admits.

She laughs with a genuine smile set on her face.

"I take it patience isn't one of your many charms?" She asks playfully. Loki's mind appears to be elsewhere and doesn't answer her.

Reaching an open vault filled with metal cases and shelves upon shelves of obscure items, is when Morgana mentally rejoices to have her feet back on the ground.

"At last. Let us hope our finds are worthy of my visit. "

"Visit? You deem capture as visiting?"

"Darling no one ever captures me, I'm far too smart and cunning for them."

"Is the beating they gave you a regular occurrence, whenever you fancy visiting?"

"I admitted myself to their care with a fight, so no one would be suspicious of my motives."

"Why might one subject themselves to such a thing?" As Morgana asks her question, she considers questioning his sanity.

He gives a devilish grin that bares his teeth, as he circles her like prey.

"Thirst for power." He wanders deeper into the vault to explore.

"Lady Morgana, when I heard of the immense amount of treasured artifacts in a vault of theirs. I couldn't help myself."

"You chose to come here! That's madness!" Morgana interjects.

Loki continues to grin. "What simple minded creatures to open the vault upon the same hour every day. Such treasure off limits to many who deserve its power - -"

A smug smile appears as he grabs two leather sacks in his hands. One brown and one black, neither seem special to Morgana. Walking to Loki she distracts him by her close distance. Resting her hand against his chest.

"You deserve its power Loki. Is that not evident as it now lays in the palm of your hands. Or is that not what you seek?" Pointing to the sacks.

"Perhaps it is."

"Shall you share its secrets with me?" She speaks with a significant amount of seduction in her voice as she tilts her head then presses her lips to his.

Loki cradles Morgana's face in the palm of his hands returning the tender kiss. Morgana mind drifts to where he placed the sacks. Had he used magic to hide them or rather store them within his clothes? She questions everything about this man, her husband, Loki.

At the end of their kiss they part and Loki takes to twirling a lock of Morgana's hair around his finger, gazing down into her eyes he whispers,

"I've never been one to share anything." He smirks

Infuriated by his answer Morgana, turns her back and proceeds to distance herself from Loki.

"You wouldn't wish to wonder too far Lady Morgana, the second shift of guards should be approaching." He speaks as if it was nothing but a dent in his plans .

"THEN WE SHALL FIGHT THEM!" She shouts.

"No. Thanos would not look kindly on us defeating his well trained guards." Pausing Loki admires two small circler shaped object, one red, the other green. "He'd sent double if not triple the misguided fools to face us."

Biting her lower lip nervously Morgana asks "Well, what will you have me do?"

Laughter escapes Loki, "Now Lady Morgana, who is the one that lacks patience?"

The yelling of jailors readying themselves to fight is heard in the background.

The tug on Morgana's waist brings her attention to Loki who towers above her due to his height.

"This one is for us." In one of his hands both circular small objects are held but Loki emphasis the green one. "And this one is for them." The red object is now where Morgana gaze falls.

Without a word he whispers a spell then takes to throwing the green one on the ground, shattering it. Morgana's embrace on Loki tightens as the flooring underneath them breaks away.

With a quick hand the red object is throwing far away in the distance at the approaching guards. Nestling her face into Loki's chest she expects to hear something but not a sound reaches her.

"Lady Morgana, are you alright?" He says while clearly suppressing the amusement in his voice.

Morgana peaks and sees an abundance of open land. She looks over and under but nothing is as it was.

"What have you done?"

"Escaped of course, wasn't that the plan?"

"Yes, but where are we?"

"This is where we shall profit from some sleep, then take to deciding our next move."

**=.=.=.=.=.=.**

A man marches with four soldiers on both of his sides. His teeth sharp and his face disfigured. The purple fabric of his cape takes to dancing in the wind while he approaches the magnificent palace that was soaked in gold and reflected the sun beams.

He ventures inside and takes to glancing at the king on the throne before receiving a stern glance from the prince that stands at the bottom of the steps.

The messenger in purple now takes to giving his respects to the Asgardian king and queen. The throne room has little audience, which works to the messenger's advantage.

"Your majesty" Says the crooked man in purple.

"I have little time for your kind! My presence is needed elsewhere so state what you came to ask of me then be gone!" Odin voice echoed through the palace. He was far from pleased about this sudden demand of his presence.

"Yes, of course your majesty. My leader took it upon me to warn you of a great evil that shall hit the nine realms in the near future"

This peaks the interest of everyone in the grand throne room.

The prince who stands at the bottom of the steps with a group of four surrounding him takes to addressing the unwelcomed messenger.

"What evil do you speak of?"

"The Queen of Nothing has escaped her cell and runs amongst us all."

Thor takes to laughing full heartily "You fear a woman? This - -this Queen of Nothing?"

Lady Sif takes to elbowing Thor's side, the action sobers him from his loud laughter.

Frigga interjects "Why is she given such a title ?"

The messenger grits his teeth wishing he could skip answering the Queen, but he could not.

"Dear Queen Frigga, this evil is called so because Nothing is left for her. She was plucked from a time now long gone and everyone she knew has long since died. She has nothing to show of her true title."

"What is her true title?" Lady Sif asks curiously.

"She is a princess from a weaker realm. Her dark heart craved her father's throne and she stole it. She became Queen."

The Asgardians took to looking at their hands or breaking eye contact from one another. The tale the messenger told was one that sounded familiar to them, because they too once had a rogue royal who captured the throne years ago.

"If she is from a weaker realm, why might we fear her?" Odin asks

The messenger takes a deep breath then gulps "Because over the years her magic has - -"

"She has magic?" Fandral asks with concern.

"Yes, she is a witch whose father, the king took to executing those who practiced magic in his kingdom. As she sat in her cell amongst the stars her magic gained strength over the years. She is unstoppable at this point by many. The world which housed her prison is nothing but rubble and blood after she left it. Thus I must warn you of her."

Odin parts his lips to speak however his wife was quicker and asks.

"What else aren't you telling us messenger?"

The creature opens and closes his mouth rapidly before sighing, then says.

"We believe at her original time and home she accepted the mentoring of a sorcerer not of her world. He gave her guidance amongst other things."

The room fills with curious glances and glares for the messenger wouldn't be blunt with his words.

Odin lost what little patience he had and shouts for answers, the messenger whispers.

"Loki. She is believed to be the apprentice of Loki."

The warriors three eyes bulged in shock while Lady Sif grabs at Thor's arm to let him know she is by his side. Frigga covers her mouth with the palm of her hand to muffle her reaction. Odin on his throne looks unmoved, till a single tear escapes the corner of his eye and travels down his dry cheek at the mention of his lost son's name.

**Please Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**An old comrade of Loki steps into the picture but is he there to help or to hurt that younger prince of Asgard?**

**=.=.=.=.=.=.**

**Of Lies and Allies**

"Once more explain to me the difference between Hel and Valhalla-a-aaaa" Morgana begs as she sips on her ale.

Loki raises a brow to consider if his wife is truly seeking to acquire such knowledge, or if she merely wishes to prolong their conversation.

"I think not. I'll grant you a response tomorrow, as for now I won't be wasting my words on you while you've clearly consumed far too much ale." Loki answers before he scans the tavern full of travelers that whisper amongst themselves.

Within moments of having set foot on Vanaheim's soil Loki made use of his illusions to disguise himself and Lady Morgana, hence he wonders what sight the people within his range saw when they glanced upon him and his wife.

"Loki? Are you - - -" Morgana whispers the words that drag Loki from his thoughts.

"I've told you not to speak my name!" He says without holding back his frustrations.

A number of women might have flinched or shed a tear or two from Loki's sudden outburst however Lady Morgana wasn't accustomed to fearing the man besides her. If the last few weeks of their journey together established anything new, it was that Lady Morgana couldn't bring herself to do anything but admire the man that she married. Loki taught her of the nine realms as well as the various citizens that reside in each. He freely answered her questions when they were alone but took on a more defensive approach when others lingered near by; as they did now.

"You mustn't claim I've lost my wits to liquor. I barely touched it!" Morgana says with a proud smile; as she leans her goblet forward to show her husband that a mere few sips were missing. "Also you can't fault me for speaking your name. If I recall you reward me with immense pleasure whenever I do." She softly whispers into his ear.

Loki lets his eyes rove over Morgana in the most obscene manner, as if she was more harlot than bride.

"That's during the nights." He finally tells her after a brief silence.

Feeling a bit daring she moves to kiss and nibble on his earlobe before reminding him,

"It's night now, isn't it?"

Loki smirks then lightly takes a hold of Morgana's chin, he soaks in her triumphing smile before leaning down to kiss her tenderly. The kiss is passionate yet slow, had Morgana been more bold she would have let her hands travel freely to their own desires.

Amidst the shadows stands a horrific beast of a man with blood red skin, the sharpest fangs, claws that pierced fear into others and a voice to match. The faster he approaches the couple, the quicker the tavern empties of its once busy customers.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.

"Excuse me but is this seat taken?" A voice that wasn't pleasant to the ears interrupts Loki.

"Hm..I was starting to think myself lucky for not finding you in my path these last few weeks."

"Tsk Loki you break my heart with your harsh words!" The beast places both hands on his own chest.

"You haven't a heart." Loki answers dryly, while Morgana finds it impossible to pull her gaze away from the intruder.

"_True _but that doesn't mean I am unable to get my hands on one. Literally."

"Who- - -Who is he?" Morgana says; while pointing at the newcomer now sitting across from her and Loki.

"No one of importance. He was about to leave us." Loki returns to kissing Morgana.

"You're mistaken! I've come to stay but if you're too eager to have a go at her. Well..Go ahead. I'll wait then perhaps you'll listen to what I came here to tell you." Mephisto crosses his arms over his chest and waits for a show.

Morgana looks terrified at the suggestion and goes rigid. Aware that his wife wasn't about to forget this encounter anytime soon, Loki sighs.

"Remind me to stab you for this Mephisto. I imagine you already know about my wife."

"Well isn't she the picture of health! Her heart is still beating and her teeth are where they're supposed to be. I'm impressed, Loki; you've kept her alive and without a scratch for a whole month!"

"You're using up my patience. I haven't time to waste on you." Loki says in a dull tone while rubbing his temple.

"No time for me? What has the world come to when a friend can't spare a minute for his old comrade -"

"I could call our arrangement many things, Mephisto; but friendship isn't one of them."

"Perhaps we aren't the closest of friends HOWEVER I've kept your little secret from the entire nine realms for your sake. Hadn't I?"

"You keep it a secret because you have no choice but to do so." Loki speaks.

Mephisto makes a face that suggests something foul has entered the conversation. The disinterest and lack luster of Loki's responses only provoke the demon to get a rise out of the ever scheming Prince of Darkness. To achieve that he'd require an assistant, Morgana would do nicely.

"Lady Morgana, the ever sweet blossoming flower that landed in the grasp of this -" Mephisto points to Loki as if describing him in a number of grotesque words would not do him justice, it earns a smirk from the Asgardian.

"Man?" Morgana suggests. Finding herself curious to how her husband can sit so unfazed by the demon before them.

"Haha!" Wiping a fake joyous tear from his eyes, the red skinned one continues; "Are monsters now described as men?"

An unmistakable scowl nestles itself on Morgana's once happy features.

"Now now you're far too lovely for such an ugly face!" Mephisto scolds the witch.

Morgana finds herself leering at the nightmarish man, which only encourages his twisted mind to go on.

"Ah, Don't misunderstand my station. I am of the utmost help to your husband. In fact I've traveled here to aid your little black sheep." He clearly glances at Loki, "In what he wants most since the bifrost incident."

Loki suddenly takes interest in the conversation, focusing his attention on the demon.

"What might that be?" Morgana asks, turning to face her husband.

"Passage into Asgard." Loki whispers his answer.

"Its a daring thing to stroll into Asgard with your reputation of being dead.." With the claw of his index finger, Mephisto taps his chin," In addition to that tyrant side you let loose on Thor and the warriors three, isn't it Loki?"

"I'm well aware of my reputation Mephisto! It CAN'T be helped"

"Oh but it can. Accept my help.. That is, after you do something for me."

"No."

"No?! " Morgana can't withstand anymore of the back and forth odd responses she hears from both men.

"I won't owe any favors to the likes of himnor will I do his bidding"

"Fine then I will!"

The utter shell-shocked expression on Loki's face takes Morgana by surprise and has Mephisto gleefully laughing .

"Perfect." He slaps his hands together, "Lady Morgana you've proven yourself to be the ever devoted yet defying wife I believed you to be. Loki you don't deserve her."

"I won't accept it!" Loki fist collides with that of the table surface as he stands.

"You don't have to accept anything because she already has, besides a verbal contract is good as any when dealing with the likes of me."

Morgana pales from the mere glances she receives from her husband. What has she agreed to?

"Don't let the big bad frost giant scare you. Loki will be thanking you soon enough. Isn't that right Laufeyson?"

At the mention of frost giant Morgana looks perplexed.

"I'm no son of Laufey!" Loki shouts , much to Mephisto's delight.

"Good because I need you to be an Odinson once more."

The faint soft voice of Morgana cuts through the staring match between Loki and Mephisto.

"What must I do?" She inquires.

"It's simple. Lie through your teeth." Mephisto answers with a wide grin.

**=.=.=.=.=.=.**

Walking along an unpaved path to gamble away the next few hours of her life is when Morgana is well aware of the changes the wicked demon brought about. At any moment in the near future she'd be plucked away and have a part to play. If she promptly does as she was told then perhaps that uncertain promise of Asgard will become a reality for Loki.

The man lining up his steps with hers is the one who fills her days and embraces her during nights.

"You shouldn't have accepted." Loki speaks in a tone that hints to fear, was he worried?

"I'll be fine. It shouldn't be too hard. Plus not everything I speak will be fibs." She twirls and gives a wide smile.

"Hadn't it been you who stated you hate liars?" He remarks.

"I had but I've lied before. In Camelot I lied a tad to get my way." She smirks as if to say (you aren't the only one who can lie Loki.)

Reaching out her arms to wrap them around the back of her husband's neck is when a sudden burst of energy appears, the energy holds force to it which sends her tumbling to the ground and Loki clutching onto his face.

A snicker loud and deep follows. Mephisto grabs at Morgana's wrist tugging her to her feet.

"Do you approve Queen Of Camelot?" The demon asks, to which he glances at her waist.

Looking down she finds herself engulfed in a gorgeous white dress with golden threads etching into the fabric a world of wonderful details. Her finger is adorned with a wedding ring that holds a stone that is fitting of a royal. Her hair falls in soft waves that end in beautiful curls.

"Why? " She asks with an uncertainty to her voice.

"Simple. You can't claim to be who you are and wear what you had on. Truthfully, I'm surprised you took on so many realms during your honeymoon without picking up a lavish gown. "

"You were following us then?" Loki interrupts. Morgana turns to face him with a great sense of pride; when she finds herself muffling a gasp from her lips.

"Don't worry Loki knows I like to mark my deals. The circumstances require it, wouldn't you agree? "

"But- -" Morgana fingers move to caress the assaulted skin. Where she got a dress, Loki got that!

Clasping his wife's hands into his own he appears to smirk at her.

"What a sight of sorrow I witness on your face, and for who? For me? Hm..I'll admit I'm amoral and perversely proud of it thus seeing that my fierce wife who had not long ago set fire on barns in a whim or quenched her bloodlust by throwing her spells to send men to their graves, now has pain painted on her face and within her for me, is rather satisfying. I will set your mind at ease, I acquire no sympathy from anyone because I've done thousands of dreadful things in my life, as easily as one might shut their eyes."

Morgana bites her lower lip then whispers, "Does it hurt?"

Loki shakes his head to promises her that it doesn't, though he was a talented liar. He then whispers a secret for only her ears to hear.

"Loki merely took your spot. The instant you are done with Asgard, he won't have a scratch to him."Mephisto intrudes on the couple with his voice once more.

The reassuring kiss Loki gives her doesn't take away her guilt, the seconds tick and the surroundings change.

Morgana now finds herself alone in a world of utter disorder, the trees have pink leaves and the wood is blue. The birds chirp oddly and the sound of Mephisto whispering the direction she was to take fills her thoughts.

The mere sight of her was enough to have a grown man claim loyalty to her, or at least that was what the demon had told her. Soon enough she hears the clashing of metal on metal, she looks on to the people below. The slightest hint of mischief begins to boil in her mind. The two warriors at the foot of the small hill appear to be battling an army of peculiar built monsters. The fighting stops and Morgana takes to playing her part. She rushes down and embraces the woman, who is taken aback by the sudden attack of friendly affection. The man whistled only to be nudged in the side by a third person who must have been hiding.

"Oh I'm so glad to see you in this maze of oddities!" Morgana says between the warm hug she gives and the sweet aura she presents. The woman pushes her away.

"Who are you?! State your name?!" The woman shouts to the ever deceiving witch.

Studying the other woman's looks, Morgana knows she was right on target. The dark brown hair that made Morgana's look Black in comparison, the height that would have had Arthur looking a tad short and the hazel eyes that didn't drift to green nor brown, were that of...

"Lady Sif, have you forgotten me?"

"I haven't forgotten! How could I if I have never set my eyes on you!"

"Sif you must be courteous to the fairer of our species." The man with the fair shade of hair and the green vest states while taking Morgana's hand to place a chaste kiss on it.

"Fandrel? Ever the delight to run into you here!" Morgana states in an elegant manner.

He is startled and takes a step back only to collide with a tall and strong fellow with strands of barely brushed blond hair.

The man who enters into Morgana's view along with a few others looks her over. He examines her like she might be some wolf about to burst out of the angelic white dress that bared her shoulders but covered her chest.

"Do you know what I go by?" The stranger's voice is strong and loud.

Wondering if Mephisto now watches and wishing Loki had a glance into this world. Morgana ponders of the wicked trick she was about to play and it brought a sly smile to her face.

"Of course I do." She slaps the man's arm playfully "Oh Thor! You're of Asgard. Crown prince and a dear ally to my Kingdom." She smirks.

Perhaps Mephisto was correct and this scheme would be sufficient in reuniting her husband with his home of Asgard.

=,=,=,=

**PLEASE REVIEW SO I UPDATE SOONER. Thanks :)**


	6. The Red and The White

**IMPORTANT:**

In the last chapter we had Morgana trusting someone she probably shouldn't have for the sake of helping Loki gain passage into Asgard.

Morgana is taken to an Unknown odd land to meet Thor and his friends.

She tells a lie as she had been instructed to do and claims she has crossed paths with Thor and especially Lady Sif.

This chapter is probably my best work as of yet, please Review.

* * *

**Red And White**

The jubilant woman extending her hand in friendship is a mysterious creature. The trust in her eyes is breaking through barriers and presenting a false sense of safety to the onlookers. Had she been someone Thor met before he doubted his mind would be so vicious as to hide her from his dreams and memories.

She is a sight of beauty but one that a man would hide from others in fear of losing her. Feasting his eyes on her, Thor begins to take in the slight cunning turn at the corner of her smile and the air of intelligence coyly dancing behind her eyes. Is such a creature concealing her true nature from him?

The unnerving truth was that she disturbed his thoughts with merely a glance. Her dark locks cascaded down her back and past her elbows. Her skin; an ivory shade of white, appears as if it has yet to witness the cruel rays of the sun. Her eyes a shade of the sea with a hint of green to them.

He knows as he stares at her that his fingers ache to touch her soft skin. She excelled at making Thor lose his words, now with the soft caress of her hand against his bare arm.

Lady Sif stands beside Fandral and Volstagg while Hogun and his wife shuffle on Thor's left side. Lady Sif isn't blind to the prolonged glances or the charming smiles her friends give without hesitation to the cheerful stranger.

The graceful newcomer of a woman invokes lust in the bodies of the Asgardian men. The lady warrior isn't impressed by the elegant woman in a white dress with golden silk threads etched into the fabric.

"You've made a rather dreadful mistake to lay your hand on a Prince of Asgard!" Lady Sif raises her voice to the intruder.

Men and women would cower whenever Lady Sif spoke in a tone of anger, much like now. Her stance bold with her trusted shield in hand and a sword in another has everyone on edge, everyone except for that damn woman!

The woman in white smirks then takes a step forward, closing the distance between her and the lady warrior. Her pale hand finds a place on Lady Sif's cheek.

"Don't fret Lady Sif, Thor only has eyes for you. I can never compare to the bravery and beauty that is you."

The stillness amongst Thor and his companions is woven into time due to their shock over the stranger's unexpected actions.

Soon Thor finds his voice and bellows out a thunderous loud excuse of a laugh. The Warriors Three presume to take the comment as a joke and follow Thor's lead, making a mockery of Lady Sif.

**=,=,=,**

* * *

Lady Morgana finds nothing worth fearing in this lot of savages. They smelt of piss, ale and mud. They appeared to lack any knowledge of personal hygiene and whenever they spoke they were awfully loud.

Ah, her heart skipped a beat at the thought of Loki, who was an Asgardian but nothing like these men. She pictures his life prior to their union; him living with these barbarians could not have been further from how she imagined things for him.

The wonderful idea of Asgard's gates open to Loki brought back a forgotten notion of why she agreed to be swept into this disjointed mess of a world.

Within seconds of her words to Lady Sif the escalation of events begin, Thor's hammer is thrown in the direction past Morgana's right ear. Loose locks of her hair ruffle in the wind. The fight of an unknown menace and the Asgardians takes place.

Thor slams his hammer into hordes of men and Volstagg collides his fists with the faces of others. Fandral sweet talks as he duels the enemy while Lady Sif and Hogun keep close to the redheaded woman who Morgana assumes to be the lover of one of the men.

Finding a tree of sturdy build Morgana leans against it in utter boredom as she watches in silence. Nothing too impressive for her to learn of the Asgardians from this fight other than they enjoy it almost as much as she or Loki would, almost.

An interesting discovery is made when Thor walks further away from Morgana, an odd pink crystal with spikes bursts from the ground following the footsteps of the Prince of Asgard . They grow larger or smaller depending on the need it appears.

Tapping her lower lip she suddenly gets the sensation of spying eyes watching her. Turning her gaze to the ground she finds an admirable set of identical sharp crystals near her feet.

They were pleasing in color however deadly sharp, which would be evident if one was to run a finger over them. They took on a life of their own as light shined out and Morgana couldn't help but smile.

This was magic! Was it for her? Was it Loki's doing?

No, it couldn't be for her because Thor was its true master and the color couldn't be further from one her husband would select. This was the work of another with magic on the Odinson's side, how intriguing.

"Such lovely crystals. Have you come to spy on me?"

They glowed, she crept closer.

"Good you understand me. Glow once for yes and none for no, do I continue ?"

It glows brighter than before as if urgently agreeing.

"I take it you're a friend of Thor?"

Again it answers with a glow, a yes.

"Shall I save him for you?" She inquires.

It glows over and over at that statement. A mischievous grin appears on Lady Morgana's face.

"Then I suppose I should be in the depth of that madness they call a fight."

The pride of Asgard, Thor and his warriors were now on their knees with chains of purple liquid surrounding their ankles while their hands were bound into fists.

Morgana takes a deliberately long path with silent soft steps as she maneuvers between trees. The crystals are still a guardian to Thor as it surrounds him till his chest while he kneels. Protecting him with its sharp spikes from the villain of this land.

The bickering of Lady Sif's ever unlady like curses to a short figure reaches Morgana's ears.

The young man is short and has a face one wouldn't wish to study. The unknown youth has scars on top of scars to embellish his face. It reminded Morgana of a drunken map maker's mapmaking skills, it was a tangling of roads that led to nowhere on his face.

He echoed a melody of hatred for Asgard, for Thor but mostly for Odin.

"This Lady Sif is my labyrinth! A kingdom of my design! My dreams shall become a reality as I take to avenging myself against Odin's most prized possession, his useless son."

A sudden sharp clapping sound escapes from between the trees as Lady Morgana exits the shadows, her hands working to mockingly applaud the youth. A combined set of eyes peer into her, some look confused others angry.

"Fantastic you've wasted my time here and for what? Vexing one eyed Odin?"

Gasps and shouts of protest from the Asgardians are soon silenced with the appearance of a looming shadow beside the scar covered young man.

"Who are you?" He raises his voice at the sight of Lady Morgana and she feels a sense of mischief about to be let loose.

"I'm here to ask of my fate." She says as if it was obvious "You brought me here like you had them" She points to the group on their knees.

"I didn't-I COULDN'T?! Could I?" He whispers the last part to no one in particular .

The unwelcomed voice of Mephisto sings in the atmosphere "But you did. "

The young man turns to the demon that moments ago had taken on the disguise of a shadow and begins to question Mephisto on how this had happened.

"Simple as simple can be, boy. You made a contract with me to summon the son of Odin. You weren't specific to how many or which son. Since Thor is here and the other son of Odin from your Universe is dead...well." Mephisto chuckled "It looks like the contract is going to other Universes and pulling out sons of Odin for you, along with some guests who happen to be near when the spell goes off."

"WHAT?! I DON'T WANT THIS?! I BELIEVED ODIN TO HAVE ONLY ONE SON!"

"You were mistaken.I should inform you that in other universes the King of Asgard is an unfaithful husband hence he has many sons."

"Do NOT speak such filth of my father, you vile beast!" Thor shouts.

"Oh but Thor you mustn't be angry when one is speaking an honest truth" Morgana began stealing back the spotlight.

"Then who is she?!" The young man yells while Morgana doesn't bother to hide her amusement.

"Hm, it appears the woman before you is an ally of Asgard. A friend of an Odinson " The demon says. He was telling his lies, a tale he fabricated from thin air, one he'd instructed Morgana to join in on. Having her here to make sure no one doubted him, the red skinned beast.

"In my universe Odin has four sons." She says as if it was common knowledge.

The boy swallows in fear as he thinks that over.

Morgana takes a seat on a throne that was clearly made for the young man.

The demon cackles "He had two bastards who sided with each other and two other sons." He pauses "All were born from different mothers" Mephisto finishes

Crossing her legs as she sat on the silver throne Morgana studies the shock on Thor's face as he listens in on the false tale that was being laid out before them all.

"As I was explaining there were four of them. The illegitimate two never suspected that they were sons of Odin till later in their lives. The second pair had always identified themselves to be Princes of Asgard. However when Odin confessed to fathering the previously fatherless men, well let's just say a number of conflicts arose which is to be expected when one's dirty laundry is brought out to dry." She laughs softly and toys with a lock of her hair as if it were yarn to a playful cat.

"I don't wish for an ally of Asgard here! Mephisto this woman, this odd puzzle piece, she just doesn't fit!" The young man responds in anger.

"Your outlook is too narrow. Look at her, isn't she something?"

"I-erm.. I suppose.." He went pink

"You suppose?" Morgana's tone is more dull than upset.

Sighing Mephisto grabs Thor by the arm and throws him in the direction of the young man, "Look at him, weak and helpless. That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

"I wanted Odin and Hela to suffer! I wanted them to feel the pain I had to swallow alone." Says the youthful man.

"Oh they 'll make use of the magic I gifted you with to kill this wench." Mephisto instructs the youth.

Thor's gaze shoots to Morgana resting in a throne far too big for her. He studied her unfazed glances and her peculiar look of disinterest at the prospect of death. Could she perhaps been his in another universe?

He found it both believable yet outrages, he couldn't decide which it was more of.

"Tsk tsk demon wishing death upon me when I've only just met you?" Morgana smoothly tells him from her seat.

"Well you're many things but an enemy to the golden realm is not one of them. Thus you'd only be in my way" Says the demon.

"Why would you side with Asgard over Mephisto?" Asks the scarred youth.

Morgana stood and took to eyeing the boy before answering him with a tone of authority.

"It would be impossible for you to understand my answer, nonetheless I'll be honest with you, the reasons is a man"

The perplexed looks shared between everyone but the two telling this lie of a tale is unnerving.

"Hush now, you mustn't give all your secrets away!" Mephisto shouts. He didn't appear too happy at the prospect of Morgana destroying his plans, she was just a pawn like the others standing before him. She knew far less than she thought she did.

Turning a venomous gaze to the young man with a face full of battle scars the demon demands "Do you wish to destroy Hela? "

"Yes! " The scarred one answers eagerly.

"Then practice on Lady Morgana while you have the chance!"

"Lady Morgana?" Is repeated on the tongues of all in attendance, as if to taste it on their own lips would make it less foreign.

"Not to discourage your little moment with this- -child?" Morgana began

"I'm no child! I'm a man" A protest is heard from the puppet of a youth.

"Of course you are, that's why men used your face as a sharpening bored for their swords" Morgana responds sweetly as if her words weren't meant to hurt.

The demon cackles while grabbing his abdomen from laughter.

Irritated, she turn on Mephisto "You dishonest red-toned monster! I have no need to be dragged into killing some prepubescent boy who is hell-bent on upsetting Odin. Show some class by allowing me to exit from this rat's nest with Thor and his band of men" She smiles "and women, before matters get out of hand. I can guarantee that this Hela you mentioned has never crossed my path, thus using me would never benefit you " She says with her hands on her hips.

"Oh? Really then it must be my mistake."

"You're forgiven." Morgana is quick to answer.

"Thor..Do you believe her?" The demon asks.

"I know not who is spitting lies and who is speaking truths." Thor sounds broken as he is left to the hands of a stranger to save him.

Morgana rolls her eyes and partially hopes that Lady Sif will be set loose to deal with the demon.

"You wish to save the day then? Return Thor to Asgard for Frigga? Even though Asgard would probably chain you by your limbs and drag you to different parts of the realms?" The puppet master threatens.

A calmness is in the air as all perceive that this isn't about the scarred young man or Thor but rather a battle between this Lady Morgana and Mephisto.

An unpredicted gush of feminine laughter fills the silence. Morgana can't hold back anymore, she didn't view anyone here strong enough or magically capable of sending her six feet under.

The demon is fuming, he isn't pleased with her lack of respect.

He waves his hand and produces a scroll at the tips of his claws, it looks old and tattered, he opens it.

"Let me introduce you properly to your new friends, shall I? Hm.. Lady Morgana Pendragon."

"Don't give me that Sire name, bastard."

"Ah funny you should say that, it says here that you're one!" He grins "I wonder what else this scroll of your life will say about your past and future?"

Morgana hands ball into fists at the sides of her dress as she looks on. Working her magic to release Thor from his restraints, undetected by the demon as he reads on.

"Princess of a Midgardian- -"

"What ?! She isn't even a cousin race to us Asgardians?! I'm done wasting time!" The young villain slaps his hands together to produce a blue light before summoning it to make a spear and lunging it full force at Morgana.

Lady Sif shouts to warn the other woman but everyone goes still when Morgana produces a wide and tall brick wall to shield her from the sudden attack. She giggles when her attacker's spear collides into the wall then the sharp tip snaps off. The young man flies backwards from the impact.

"Don't sulk child. You shouldn't be touching weapons anyhow"

"You're a witch! You shouldn't be. How can her magic be stronger than mine?" He screams

"For starters you arrogant fool its stronger because I have no need to physically slap my hands to produce magic! You peasant!"

His jaw drops, she figured out how he does it but no one had noticed before.

**=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.==.=..=.=.=.=.=**

Loki sits on a throne made of Asgardian bones. From the infamous seat he overlooks an appalling scene of carnage. The turquoise marble tiles are hidden by piles of corpses, courtesy of an impatient Loki. He is growing weary by the second about her. He didn't regret his actions, he justified it as he always did. Now with his black boots planted on the ground and his ankles deep in a pool of blood, he ponders of his wild rose. He'd once confessed to her that her thorns suited her, for what was a rose if it hadn't any defense to protect it's beauty? Morgana, goodness how he worries for her safety, even though she'd bewitched him and tricked him by forcing his hand to need her. In truth for her grave sin he couldn't find it in his heart to despise her.

Resting a hand over his features he abruptly feels the unwanted mark. The jagged skin, now a token from Mephisto. Grasping at a golden tray till his knuckles go white, Loki takes to starring at his own reflection. This mark in particular took on the appearance of a an ugly scar. It traveled from beneath his inner left eye to cross over his left cheek and made a stop near his jawline. He hadn't an ounce of doubt that he was a vain creature, because this little imperfection didn't sit well with him.

Sighing, he allows the tray to slip from his fingertips. Soon his eyes betray him as they close so he may dream of her in ways only he had the luxury of doing. Memories of their time together flash before him in his mind. They vividly taunt his senses.

The sound of her laughter, the taste of her skin and the look of happiness in her eyes were much like stars, they sparkled and shined. He stirs in his blissful dream as his attention shifts to her scent. Yes, Morgana scent was distinct to her alone for she made a habit of bathing in a specific water. He opens his eyes to whisper, "Rose water."

"My I'd like to know of such dreams." A feminine voice speaks.

Loki smiles sluggishly at the Queen of this forsaken realm.

"Hela."

She cracks a smile at his sleepy tone. She stands before him in a dress of emerald green and black lace that teases of exposed flesh. The ruler of Hel has her mask in place as was her signature look.

"Loki, I've missed your mischief."

His manners kick in and he is on his feet before giving her a gentlemanly bow.

"I'll never tire of your visits." She adds

Seeing the mess he made of limbs and men, he announces.

"It appears I've made a graveyard out of your home."

"Hm? Oh I prefer it this way."

"Then consider it a gift." He smirks but it is weak.

"What troubles you?"

First he runs a hand through his black hair, then he clutches his hands together behind his back as he starts to pace back and forth.

"Now you must tell me!" Hela sounds desperate for an answer.

"I'm worried for another."

"Another? Who?"

"My wi- -Lady Morgana." He mentions her name though Hela doesn't react to hearing it.

"Is she not strong?"

"She is. I've been convincing myself of how powerful of a Midgardian witch she is! Of her thorns -"

"Thorns? I-I don't understand."

"Of course not!"

A glint of a ruby floats in the air. That glint grows in size to form a gigantic portal in front of Loki. He takes a step back as his heart uncontrollably pounds in his chest at the pungent smell that fills his nostrils.

All he sees is red when he enters the portal with a velvet green cloak on.

**=,=,=,=,**

* * *

Morgana takes to freeing the Asgardians, they began their declaration "For Asagard!"

Mephisto produces an army of terrifying monsters to face the agitated warriors.

Volstagg jumps ahead of his brethren to battle with the pent up emotions he's been holding onto.

Morgana smiles to herself, a job well done she thinks as she turns to slip away when a sudden shriek drags her attention back to the battle. The redheaded woman who had stood among Thor and his friends is thrashing a sword at the surprised witch. Morgana jerks back with her arms crossed over her face to protect herself from the brutal woman.

In the midst of the chaos of this battle of swords, spears, fists and kicks, Lady Morgana falls. She loses her footing and tumbles back onto the sharpest weapon on that field. The glowing crystals that once held delight are now a symbol of dread for the on lookers. Fandral turns to where the demon looked with an expression of horror. The spikes of the crystals poke out from Lady Morgana's right thigh as she lays on the battlefield bleeding. The once beautiful white gown takes on the staining shade of scarlet red.

Thor makes his way to his savior, her lips parted and shock evident in her eyes.

"Why?!" He shouts to the Asgardian attacker.

"LOOK AT HER! THAT TEMPTRESS IS HERE TO DESTROY YOUR LOVE OF LADY SIF! THIS WHORE DESERVES WORSE! SHE GOT BETWEEN YOU AND YOUR WIFE!"

Lady Sif covers her mouth with the palm of her hand, she feels responsible for it had been she who complained daily to her friend of Thor's unfaithfulness.

Mephisto gives a toothy grin.

"Admirable work Asgardian! The rage of her husband will fall on your heads." Mephisto considers the amount of blood to be sufficient for Lady Morgana to summon Loki. That is if she speaks his name.

Hogun grabs ahold of his spouse's wrist pulling her close to protect her from whomever may be summoned to them with revenge on his mind.

"Who is her husband?!" Demands Thor.

Morgana pales as blood generously leaves her wound, she shuts her eyes. Tapping her fingers into the pool of blood beneath her.

She whispers her love's name for her ears alone. Only he cared for her and she selfishly wished for his embrace now more than ever.

Sudden gloom yanks the trees from their roots and the sky turns an angry shade of grey. The wind gushes when little color is left to this once vibrant land. The scarred young man moves to duck as branches fly his way, the demon laughs while the rest prepare for the worst to come.

* * *

**Next chapter is all about Loki. Please do review!**


End file.
